


The Beginning

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bows & Arrows, Bumblebee RWBY, Bumbleby (RWBY), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Medieval Medicine, Medievalish, Past Abuse, Violence, i dont know what im doing, side white rose i guess, summaries are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: One of them saves the other...but maybe in doing so she saved them both.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I just want to say thank-you for reading this...it is my first ever FanFic and I honestly have no idea where it's going or what I'm doing.  
> It was originally an original story of mine that I wrote years ago and have since lost (RIP laptop) so I'm slowly rewriting it as a RWBY story because why not.  
> Slowish burn? But not too slow, mainly because I am impatient.  
> If people like it I'll post longer chapters, I just wanted to post something and see if people were interested.
> 
> If you like it let me know! If you have any suggestions please also let me know! If you dislike it you can also let me know but please be kind...
> 
> Also, if I need to add more/different tags please let me know

Yang looks down from the cliff she is currently perched on, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She can see the fires of the village flickering below her in the shadows of the night. She smiles, she’s almost home after months of being on the road, gathering medical ingredients needed to replenish her stores.

“Yang! Come on, it’s getting dark!”

She can hear her sister yelling at her from the other side of the cliff. Yang knows that Ruby is anxious to return home, having left her fiancee behind to come with her, so she quickly stands and easily climbs over the rocks until she’s standing on the lip of the cliff on the other side. She looks down and sees Ruby standing below her, hands on her hips, shaking her head

“Come on, if we move fast we can make it back before daybreak tomorrow”

Yang laughs and steps off the cliff's edge, falling the 15 feet gracefully and landing as if there was no distance between them at all.

“You’re just cranky because it’s been four months since you’ve gotten any”

Ruby rolls her eyes, “Can you please, just…” Ruby lets her sentence trail off while gesturing towards Yang’s horse.

Yang laughs and swings into her saddle. The two of them start back towards their village, following the path between the mountain and the Balikin Forest. They had been riding for a few hours, and night had fallen, when Yang heard something coming from within the forest. She slows her horse to a stop and turns to look at Ruby.

“Did you hear that?”

Ruby frowns and shakes her head, she hadn’t heard anything. Yang slides off her saddle and draws her bow, nocking an arrow in the process. She looked out towards where she knew the forest and tree line started, but couldn’t see anything in the dark. She closed her eyes and focused on listening to the sounds of the forest. She could hear the leaves of the trees rustling in the wind, crickets chirping, she could hear water flowing in a creak nearby.

SNAP

Yang’s eyes flew open just in time to see a silver tail come flying towards her head

“SHIT!” 

Yang rolled to her right, just missing the tail as it flew overhead the sound of it slicing through the air. She came out of her roll, resting on one knee and let loose an arrow. For a second all Yang and Ruby could hear was the wizzing of the arrow as it flew through the air toward the forest. Yang risked taking a look to see if Ruby was okay, she was. Standing to Yang’s left, Scythe out, knees bent ready to attack. Yang could feel the corner of her mouth tilt up into a small smile. Ruby had grown up a lot in the last few months, and it showed. Ruby turned to look at her and opened her mouth to say something, but her words were forgotten thanks to the most deafing roar either sister had ever heard. Both girls ducked their heads and grabbed their ears.

Yang slowly brought her hands down and picked up her bow that she had dropped.

“What the hell was that!?”

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders, tighting her grip on Crescent Rose

“I’m not sure...but something doesn’t feel right”

Yang nodded her agreement, she had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She started to calm her breathing while looking around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness...well the moonlight was definitely giving her a hand. She could better see the tree line, granted it still wasn’t much better than it was before. 

It was that moment that the horses started to shift nervously and whine. Yang barely had a second to move as she noticed two sets of blood red eyes charging towards Ruby. Yang nocked another arrow and shot it towards the closest set of red eyes. Aiming to hit whatever it was between the eyes. She watched the yellow tipped arrow fly true. Then she watched it hit her target and bounce off with a metallic tang ringing out. The creature didn’t even slow down, it just let out a displeased hiss and continued its course towards Ruby.

“Shit”

Yang took off into a run towards Ruby and was able to push her out of the incoming path of one of the creature's tails. Her success was short lived as she quickly realized she didn’t have time to move herself out of the way. The tail collided with Yang’s stomach, she felt the blunt force of the tail knock the wind out of her but there was also a sharp pain, but she couldn’t think about it long. The force of the impact had her flying backwards until she crashed into a tree. She could feel the bark of the tree biting into the skin on her back, ripping through her shirt. She fell forwards onto her hands and knees, and let out a gasp, sucking in as much air as she could.

She could feel the tingle of tears forming in her eyes from the pain but she blinked them away. She quickly assessed herself and the situation. Her back was burning from the scratches, her abdomen was surely bruised from the blunt impact, and the left side of her abdomen felt warm...and wet. She reached down and let out a hiss of pain, her fingers came away covered in blood.

“Damn it” she whispered to herself.

She looked up and saw one of the creatures making its way towards her, she could barely make out the movements of Ruby and the second creature fighting behind it. But she could hear the fight, the sounds of metal on metal meeting her ears, giving her both cause for concern but also relief. It meant Ruby was still alive.

The creature was closing in on where Yang was still kneeling on the ground

“I swear whoever decided to put spiked armor on you and your friend over there is going to pay big time” she muttered to the creature and to herself.

She pulled a dagger out of the sheath around her thigh, not knowing where her bow had fallen and unable to make it out in the dark. Tightening her grip around the hilt she pushed herself up and into a run. She was able to dodge the first attack, sliding under the tail as it swung towards her. But missed the second as one of the creature's front legs made contact with her stomach, sending her stumbling backwards.

From what she could see the creature was entirely covered in armour, armor that her dagger would have less than zero impact on. She needed to find a weak spot, there had to be a spot that wasn’t covered. Yang let out a sigh realizing that this weak spot was most likely located on the creature's abdomen. 

And so the fight really began, the creature moving forward and lashing out with pure rage, wanting nothing more than to kill the target in front of it and Yang dogging and dancing around its advances, desperately trying to trick into opening a window where she could attack. Yang wasn’t sure how long she had been dancing around the creature in front of her, but she could feel herself start to tire. Which is all it took. She managed to jump over a low swing of the creature’s tail but ended up jumping directly into its outstretched arm. She felt the claws rake over the puncture wound on her abdomen and across her stomach on a diagonal, ripping the front of her shirt and then getting caught on the leather of her chest binding. Yang let out a scream as the creature used it’s momentum to fling her back into another tree. Her back hit first and the back of her head connected with the tree trunk half a second later with a sickening crack. She fell forward onto her stomach and groaned, she could taste blood in her mouth and the world was spinning. Every part of her body hurt, her muscles on fire. 

“YANG! MOVE!”

She heard Ruby call out to her, but her head was foggy, she heard what she said but couldn’t decipher what it meant. She pushed herself up onto her knees and the spinning got worse causing her to fall to the side, she shot her arm out to catch herself from completely falling over. She shook her head, and pain exploded inside her skull

“Fuck, that was a bad idea” she groaned

She still couldn’t think straight, the world around her was spining as she pushed herself up on more time, this time making it to her feet. But she stumbled to the side and then backwards when she tried to right herself.

“Shit”

She closed her eyes and brought both hands up to grab her head, ignoring the protest from her muscles and the pain radiating across her abdomen and back.

She had completely forgotten about her fight and the creature until she felt the impact across her chest as she was once again flying backwards through the air. She hit the ground on her back with a loud thump, sliding across the grass, dirt, rocks and twigs, the wind knocked out of her once again. 

She tried to get up, but she was in too much pain, and too dizzy to be able to right herself. All she could see were the pair of red eyes moving towards her, floating around as the world spun in her head. She saw the flash of silver half a second before she felt the burning pain in her right arm, she felt where the spikes had dug into her shoulder and bicep, and felt another stuck in the leather of her chest binding. She let out a cry as she felt the spikes loge deeper into her arm and chest, ripping more of her skin and muscle, as she was pulled closer to the creature. Every nerve ending in her body felt raw and on fire as she was dragged across the ground. The pain was starting to make her vision darken. Black spots dancing across her eyes.

Yang let out a sob as the creature flicked its tail and dislodged the spikes from her arm. She could feel the blood flowing down her arm and pooling under her. The black spots in her vision getting bigger, her eyelids getting heavy and her hearing distorted. The creature moved closer, raised itself up onto its hind legs and opened its mouth letting out a roar that shook the ground around them.

The last thing Yang saw before the darkness took her was a purple tipped arrow loge into the soft skin of the creature's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who read Chapter 1 and to everyone who is reading Chapter 2!   
> Leave me a comment if you have any questions or suggestions!
> 
> I'm still not 100% sure where this is going...and I might come back and clean this chapter up at some-point but for now...here you go! :)

Cold. That was the first thing Yang felt. It wasn’t her body that was cold, but whatever she was laying on. It was cold and hard, ‘must be a rock of some kind’ she thought. She could feel someone touching her arm, a low groan escaped her lips, she tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were still heavy and her mind was still foggy. She heard some muttering and whispers and then there was a searing pain in her shoulder and upper arm. Yang’s eyes flew open and started to water. Someone was attempting to clean out the wounds on her arm. She tried to scream out in pain, but the pain was so intense and her skin was so raw that she couldn’t take in enough air to scream.

It wasn’t until her eyes started to roll back that Yang recognized one of the voices around her. The voice telling them to stop. ‘Ruby?’ Yang thought, but her mind and thoughts were swimming, she couldn’t focus on anything other than pain. Yang turned her head and saw nothing in the spinning darkness other than then most piercing golden eyes she had ever seen. The voice, she decided, was definitely Ruby’s, but the eyes were not. The girl’s hand came forward and wiped a tear from Yang’s face as her own tears ran down her cheeks.

“W-who are you?”

That was all Yang could manage before the darkness crept back into her vision and overtook her.

The next time Yang woke up she was in a bed, she could feel the relative softness of an old sleeping roll beneath her and the warmth of soft furs on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust. The room she was in now was different than what she remembered. She couldn’t remember much but she knew the dimensions of the room and the space around her were different. Then she remembered a flash of sad, crying golden eyes and Ruby screaming for people to stop. 

‘Ruby has silver eyes...not gold’ Yang thought, she was confused, her mind still spinning and muddled. She wasn’t able to properly piece together what had happened, and that made her frustrated.

Yang shot up, trying to get out of bed, but had to stop as the world spun and a wave of nausea hit her the same time the burning pain in her arm, back and abdomen became apparent and pain exploded within her skull.

“Wonderful” she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. Trying to push the nausea down. Once she had succeeded in not throwing up all over herself she assessed her injuries. Her right shoulder and upper arm were the worst, but bandages covered her arm, chest, back and abdomen. Bandages had basically been wrapped around her entire upper body.

It was in this moment that Yang realized that her shirt and chest binding had been removed and that due to the lack of mobility in her arm and overall pain level, she wasn’t going to be able to put on a new one. She shrugged her shoulders slightly at the thought and then grimaced as pain shot down her arm. She didn’t really care about the shirt, or lack thereof, she just wanted answers. She slowly slid her feet out from underneath the numerous furs and blankets that covered her and stood up. She took a few steps forward to check her balance, it was wobbly, at best, but Yang decided she could manage.

The ground under her feet was cold and hard, but smooth. She slowly made her way towards the wooden door and pulled it open gently, trying not to alert anyone that she was up. Yang was known for being a skilled fighter but also for being an even more skilled healer, and she knew that she shouldn’t be up wondering around right now. So she didn’t want to risk running into someone who would force her back into bed before she got some answers. She rested against the doorframe as she peered down the hall, she didn’t see anyone but she could hear voices coming down the hall to her left, so she went left. She used the wall as support as she crept down the hall, cradling her right arm with her left. The farther she walked the more she started to think getting out of bed was a bad idea after all. Her muscles were screaming at her. The throbbing pain in her arm was making her nauseous and she could feel the wounds on her stomach and back crack open slightly. Not to mention the pain and dizziness coming from her head. She was also shivving from the cold, as a layer of sweat coated her body. She stumbled forward a few more steps and could finally make out some of the voices. She recognized Ruby and Weiss’s voice but there were a few voices that she couldn’t place.

She reached the end of the hall and peered around the opening, it was relatively dark but she could now tell that they were inside of a cave. There was a fire in the middle of the cave opening that cast some light around the makeshift room. Yang instantly made out Ruby in her red cloak, a bandage around her head and her arm in a sling. And Weiss’s white blonde hair almost shone in the dimly lit room. Both on the far side of the fire, facing towards her. There were four others with their backs to her that she couldn’t place.

She made it two steps into the room before black spots started dancing around her vision and she felt her knees start to buckle. Thankfully Ruby noticed her

“YANG!? What are you doing up!?”

The four bodies that were facing away from her spun around. And there, second from the left, golden eyes.

Yang felt herself falling, vision blurring and her knees buckled beneath her. But before she hit the ground she felt someone grab her around the waist, gently but firm.

Golden eyes.

Yang smiled slightly

“So you are real”

Then darkness.

  
  


‘Yang Xiao Long...the stories really don’t do you justice’ Blake thought as she watched Yang’s sleeping form. Yang’s usually vibrant yellow blonde hair was now more of a pale yellow, lackluster, sticking to her forehead and cheeks damp with sweat. Her typically slightly sun kissed skin had more of a pale and grey tone. And yet, to Blake, she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I haven't forgotten about this story! I just honestly had way too many ideas 😂 I had to narrow it down and decide which path I wanted to take...but I have figured it out!  
> I apologize that this chapter is like...suuuuper short but I wanted to give you guys something 😊

Blake was sitting on arguably the most uncomfortable wooden chair in all of Remnent. She could already feel the muscles in her back start to tighten in protest. She had positioned herself near the foot of the bed, facing towards Yang, the door to the room behind her and to the right. Normally Blake would never sit with her back to a door, years of living on the run with the White Yang clan had conditioned her to never leave herself vulnerable to attack.

_ 'Or at least obvious forms of attack' _

Blake's hand subconsciously went down and touched her left side, and quickly hissed at the contact, her eyes snapping shut. She knew the rough patch job she did earlier wasn't going to hold up much longer.

Blake's ears twitched towards the door, she could make out the light footsteps of someone walking towards the door. Footsteps she would recognize anywhere. She relaxed slightly.

_ 'And ...3 _

_...2 _

_...1' _

Blake heard the familiar creaking as the wooden door was pushed open and someone walking into the door. Carefully closing the door behind them. The newcomer walked over and stood at the foot of the bed, to Blake's right. Studying the sleeping form of Yang

"I thought you said she was smart?"

Blake growled and rolled her eyes,

"Ilia!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment! I love hearing what you guys think 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a month! That was not my intention. I was just lacking some motivation for this story and I wanted to make sure I got my thoughts across properly...not sure if I succeeded buuuut here you go anyway :)  
> Enjoy!

Ilia shrugged her shoulders and held her hands up in defeat, rolling her eyes in the process,

“What, you did say she was smart”

Blake let out a huff while sitting up straighter in her chair, a small grimace flashing across her face,

“She is smart”

Ilia turned her head to look at her friend, eyebrow raised in disbelief, raising her right hand and gesturing towards Yang passed out in bed,

“And yet”

Blake turned to glare at Ilia, her eyes narrowed and a low rumble coming from her chest. Ilia’s eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, she took a slow step backwards, holding her hands up in front of her once again,

“Okay, okay, okay. Got it. She’s smarter than she looks”

Blake deflated slightly and sighed,

“She is one of the best Healers in Beacon and one of the top fighters in all of Remnant. You know as well as I do that if we had passed through the forest even 20 minutes earlier, it could have been us instead of them. And neither Yang or her sister had the added benefit of being able to see in the dark”

Ilia simply shrugged her shoulders. An uncomfortable silent settled in the room and Blake was not in the mood. She brought her hands up and rubbed her temples, trying to ease the tension that was slowly settling there.

“Did you want something Ilia?”

It was a minute before Ilia decided to speak, trying to pick her words carefully,

“You know I trust you Blake...I always have and I always will...but are you absolutely sure that this was the best idea? Running off? Leaving? Going to a…” Ilia paused, a look of disgust washing over her face “Schnee...for help? Are you sure that this was the best option?”

Blake slumped forward in her chair, leaning slightly to the right as to try and not put too much pressure on her wound. A wound she got because she finally decided to leave, to get away from him, to stand up for herself and get out. To get away from the yelling, the fists, the…

Blake shook her head and blinked away the tears that had started to form in the corners of her eyes. She took in a shaky breath before speaking again.

“I told you Ilia, I needed to get out. He...he would have killed me eventually” She brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose “he still might,” Blake leaned backwards against the back of her chair, wincing at the pain the movement caused “I told you what he was doing” another shaky breath “and I told you all that you could come with me or stay, it was your choice. And I told you I had a plan, Weiss owes me.”

Ilia let out a snort,

“How could a Schnee possibly owe you? Or even if they did how can you be sure they’d even pay up?”

Blake whipped her head to the side to face Ilia and snarled,

“Because I saved her life!”

Ilia took a step back, moving herself closer to the door,

“I’m s-”

“Don’t!” Blake snapped and then sighed, bringing both hands up to her face and pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. Her next words came out much softer “Just, please don’t. I’m...I’m too tired to deal with this right now.”

Ilia visibly swallowed while nodding her head, she bit the inside of her cheek and turned to open the door. Giving Blake one more nod and telling her where she was going, she left the small room, shutting the door behind her.

Blake flopped back into her chair, eyes pinched shut, nostrils flared, her bottom lip between her teeth and both arms flung over her head. She couldn’t say how long she sat like that trying to get her breathing under control while fighting to keep the tears at bay. Eventually though, the throbbing from the wound on her left hip became too much to ignore any longer.

Blake slowly pushed herself up from the chair, wincing as the skin around the wound stretched and a sharp pain ripped through her hip. She stumbled and just caught herself by grabbing onto the foot of the bed. 

_ ‘That’s not a good sign…’ _

Blake slowly pulled her shirt up to reveal the now completely blood soaked cloth wrapped around her waist. 

_ ‘Really not a good sign’ _

Blake felt her heartbeat increase as panic started to set in. She had lost much more blood than she thought she had,

_ ‘Stupid...you should have had their Healer look you over when he was here...FUCK!” _

She dropped her hold on her shirt and ran a shaky hand through her hair as she turned around to study the table behind her. There was a wooden bowl filled with what Blake hoped was fresh water, a pile of cloth and bandages that looked clean, and five glass jars all filled with different things. Blake remembered that the Healer had taken all these jars out of Yang’s pack, stating that hers was better than his. She stumbled over to the table, colliding with the edge causing the jars to rattle. Blake felt like the world was spinning, she couldn’t focus on what was in front of her,

_ ‘Really...really not good’ _

Her breath was coming in ragged, a cold sweet breaking out across her skin, panic surging through her body,

_ ‘He used the weird purple paste on Yang’s arm...something about fighting off infection.’ _

Blake reached forward and grabbed the jar containing the purple paste, knocking over a jar with a rust coloured liquid inside, thankfully it didn’t break so Blake didn’t pay it any more attention. Blake struggled with the lid for a few seconds, before finally getting the top to pop off, a weak smile across her face. 

“I wouldn’t use that one if I were you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Did you like it? hate it? have questions? suggestions? Let me know!  
> Seriously I live for your comments :)
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Just wrote this and decided to post it!   
> It's a little all over the place but it kinda works? Maybe?

_ “I wouldn’t use that one if I were you” _

The words cut through the quiet of the room, slurred together with sleep and pain, the voice carrying them raspy from lack of use. The sound startled Blake, her cat ears standing straight up and swiveling to the sides to better hear the voice coming from behind her. Blake whipped around to face the girl laying in bed, nearly dropping the jar in her hands,

“Shit”

Blake juggled the jar before turning back around and smashing it back on the table to keep it from falling to the floor. Thankfully the impact wasn’t as bad as she thought, leaving the jar intact. Blake’s hands were shaking, she slowly brought them down the grip the edge of the table, before turning around and leaning against it.

“And why shouldn’t I use that? That’s the same one they used on the wounds on your arm”

Yang’s brow pinched together, her words slurred and slow,

“You’re a Faunus no?”

Blake’s cat ears pinned back in irritation not understanding the purpose of Yang’s question, her eyes narrowed,

“Yes, what does that have to do with anything?”

Yang sighed and brought her left hand up to rub her forehead,

“The purple one make’s Faunus sick”

Blake’s ear pinned back even farther, making them flush with her scalp. Her brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, nostrils flared, a growl emanating from deep within her chest, she snarled,

“You made a poison against only Faunus!? You’re supposed to be a Healer! You,are supposed to be different!”

Blake’s chest was heaving, rage surging through her veins, the pain in her hip momentarily forgotten. Yang attempted to sit up in bed just to fall back, a pained groan moving past her lips. She rubbed both her temples with her left hand while taking in a pained, ragged breath,

“Of course not, not...not intentionally at least. The paste works wonders on preventing infection in humans. But..” Yang swallowed thickly, her mouth and throat alarmingly dry “Every time I used it on a Faunus patient, they got worse rather than better. Thank..thankfully none of them died.” Yang paused, taking in a breath “Human and Faunus Physiology is different, I…”Yangs brow pinched together again “I failed to take that into consideration at first” Yang licked her lips, trying in vain to wet them, but her mouth was too dry, a painful itch making itself known in the back of her throat. Yang slowly moved her head from side to side, looking to see if there was a cup with water anywhere within arms reach. There wasn’t. She coughed and wheezed out a breath. 

“Water”

Blake relaxed slightly, a dull throbbing coming from her hip, she winced as she pushed herself off the table, a sharp pain shooting from the front of her hip around to the small of her back. She stood up, but the second she tried to straighten up the pain in her hip became too much, a whimper slipping out past her lips as she hunched over, protecting her left side. 

When Yang heard the whimper from the other girl, something clicked inside of her. Her thoughts still coming in slow, impeded by the pain and most likely the medication she had been given as she slept. It was like wading through water, waiting for each word to register in her mind and another few seconds before then came out of her mouth. She hated it.

“You need help” Yang coughed again, the dryness of her throat becoming increasingly painful. “I..I need water. There..” Yang wheezed “There should be a skin in my bag...please” She coughed and cried out as the cough racked through her entire body, causing her right shoulder to erupt in pain. “P-please. Give me some water and…” Another cough “I’ll walk you through how to stitch up your side.” A ragged breath “Promise”

Blake shook her head, shaking off any lasting hostility she had. Blake knew it was misplaced and she was most likely just on edge because of the pain. She had heard stories of Yang Xiao Long, she knew what kind of person she was, even if she didn’t know her personally. Blake pushed herself up and lurched towards Yang's bag, stumbling and slamming her stomach into the table, causing the jars to rattle together but thankfully not fall. She quickly found the water skin inside and slowly made her way over to the edge of the bed, uncapping the skin before handing it over to Yang. Yang grabbed the skin and drank from it greedily, downing almost half of it’s contents in a single gulp. She moved the skin away from her mouth just long enough to lick her lips before moving it back and taking another long mouthful. She handed it back to Blake, who finished it off while walking back towards the table to put it away. Blake could feel herself getting weaker, the amount of blood loss becoming more and more apparent as the seconds ticked by. Blake stumbled into the table again, her legs giving out slightly making her wobble as she caught herself and pushed herself back up, leaning heavily against the table.

“Sit down in the chair”

Blake didn’t bother to argue as she shakily walked back to the chair, all but falling into it. Yang nodded at her, a small smile on her face,

“Okay, first things first, lift up your shirt”

Blake’s eyebrows shot up towards her hairline as a small “What!?” squeaked out.

“I need to see the wound if you want me to help you”

Blake shook her head

_ ‘The wound. Of course, you idiot’ _

Blake just nodded but made no other attempt to move.

Yang smiled softly,

“Come on, let me see what I’m working with”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know it's been a minute since I updated this fic and I apologize. And this chapter is super short so I apologize for that as well...but I still hope you enjoy it!

Blake hesitated for a second before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and started peeling it up over her stomach. A wet sucsion sound filled the room as her shirt separated from the blood soaked cloth wrapped around her waist and the skin of her abdomen. Deciding it would be easier to just remove the shirt entirely Blake continued peeling up and off over her head. She groaned as she pulled the shirt off, the skin around the wound pulling, pain shooting through her hip. Blake unceremoniously dropped the shirt on the floor and grimaced slightly at the wet splat sound that reached her ears.

Left in just her chest binding and the blood soaked bandage round her waist, Blake could feel the goosebumps rise up across her skin. The cold air of the room and the intensity of Yang's gaze caused a shiver to shoot down Blake's spine.

The cloth bandage was nearly black with the amount of blood it had absorbed. Blake slowly unwrapped it, her muscles screaming, protesting the movements and her fingers shaking. The fabric of the cloth felt rough against the pads of her fingers in the few places that were still dry. Her cat ears pinned back, painfully tight, against her scalp. The metallic smell of old dried blood and fresh flowing blood invaded her senses. Her stomach rolled as she was forced to swallow down a wave of nausea. After an executionating three minutes, Blake finally had the bandage untied and unwrapped. 

Blake's cat ears flicked forward towards the bed as Yang gasped. Blood was smeared all across Blake's abdomen. The wound on her left hip was still bleeding slowly. Blake's ears pinned back against her scalp as a distressed whimper filled the room.

_ 'That is too much blood' _

Blake's heart started racing, panic rising within her chest. Her breathing coming in short, sharp gasps.

Yang pushed herself up so she was sitting higher up in the bed, a low groan passing her lips as her entire body protested the movements.

"Darling, you need to breathe. I can't-"

Blake's head snapped up, her ears pinned back, her upper lip pulled back into a snarl, a growl rumbling in her chest,

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

Yang's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a flash of confusion crossed her face before her features softened, she tilted her head to the side and smiled softly. Her smile quickly turned into a wince when she tried to move her right arm upwards into a sign that the words being forced out if her mouth were true,

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you"

Blake sighed as she brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, I'm...I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. That...that's just not a term of endearment I..just..please don't call me that."

Yang tilted her head to the other side, understanding written on her face, she gave Blake a sad smile and nodded her head,

"Never again sweetheart, you have my word. Now, I need you to clean off the blood so I can get a better look at the wound"

Blake nodded and pushed herself up from the chair, a strangled cry sneaking out from the back of her throat. Her left leg crumbling under her weight. She staggered into the table, her fingers digging at the wood, using her arms to keep her body upright. At Blake's cry, Yang had tried to move, placing weight on her right arm, instantly collapsing backwards, screaming as the white hot pain tore from her shoulder down to her fingertips 

"Fuck!"

Blake ears twisted back towards the bed a second before her eyes connected with Yangs. The blonde waved her off with her left hand, while gasping in a breath.

"I'm fine, continue"

Blake quickly used some of the clean clothes and clean water to wipe off the blood. The water cold to her skin, causing a shiver to move through her body. She soon had the majority of her skin cleaned. The stab wound still slowly seeping blood.

Yang studied the wound from where she sat, propped up in bed. A clean cut, approximately two inches in length. 

_ 'That is too clean to have come from an animal or one of the creatures we fought earlier' _

Yang's jaw clenched shut, her brow pinched together,

"That's a sword wound"

Blake looked at her, face blank, all except for the look of sadness and betrayal that flashed through her eyes. They didn't last long, just long enough for Yang to recognize the emotions before Blake's eye set,

"Yes, it is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please if you have any suggestions for where I could take this fic I'd appreciate it 😂 I need some inspiration


End file.
